


Dog Days are Over

by seymourbutts (SeymourButts)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Loves Dogs, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, POV Stiles, dog park au, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeymourButts/pseuds/seymourbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows that it is a simple fact that dogs make everything better.  Especially when you’re pretty sure that the most handsome guy at the park is in love with your dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days are Over

Stiles already knew that today’s walk was going to be a huge hassle. The sun was finally shining after two weeks of rain broken up only by overcast skies just waiting to open up again. So because the sun was shiny and warm, people were sure to be flooding the park. And that meant that Francis would be the main attraction. Understandably so, as Francis is just about the most beautiful dog that has ever graced Beacon Hills Memorial Park with it’s presence.  


When Stiles saw her for the first time at the the shelter six months ago, he was pretty sure she had walked directly out of a novel about an icy dog queen who ruled a frozen wilderness and lead her doggy people with a firm but gentle paw. Pure white, regal yet somehow immediately sweet. Needless to say, it was love at first sight for Stiles, just like it is with everyone who meets her. Which doesn’t seem like the world’s biggest problem, until you can’t walk 10 feet down the sidewalk without a little girl grabbing her ear or an adult kneeling down and practically shoving his face into Fran’s.

There was something about Francis that just screamed ‘Touch me! Scratch my ear! Give me a treat!’ and made for a very difficult walk, especially if you are running just late for work to put you in a rush. Which Stiles was. Obviously.  


Despite the overall dread Stiles felt about the upcoming walk and constant repeated questions and comments, “Oh what kind of dog is he?” “What’s her name?” “Oh she’s beautiful!” “How old is he?”, Stiles called out a quick, “Fran! Outside?” and immediately heard heavy footsteps bounding down the hallway. As she skidded to a stop on the tile floor, he snapped her leash and they were ready to walk out the door. And as Stiles was dwelling on the love and affection his dog was about to receive from entirely too many strangers, he remembered something very important. Sun equaled people, and people equaled Book Guy, and Book Guy meant that his whole day just got about a thousand times more exciting.  


Book Guy was just about the most exciting thing that happened to Stiles these days. Every morning, as he and Fran took their walk, they stopped at a bench. Across the path, there happened to be another bench. And that bench just happened to be where Book Guy sat every day. The rain had kept Stiles and his obvious soulmate apart but now he would get the chance to stare longingly at him for at least a moment while Francis took break to drink some water. Stiles had yet to get up the courage to talk to him yet so he had fondly started referring to him as Book Guy, due to the ever changing books that always accompanied him.  


Stiles had run through a bunch of other names like Devastatingly Handsome Guy, which was far too long, or Scowling Marble Statue Guy, which was more descriptive but still too long. So he went with Book Guy.  


The weird thing about this guy was the fact that he never tried to pet Fran. Not even once. this guy somehow found the self restraint, though. Which is just strange if you ask Stiles. Not that it wasn’t appreciated, but it had definitely cut into Stiles’ chances of smoothly breaking the ice. He knew that he would crack soon though. He could see in his eyes how much he needed to pet a dog. Some people just have a sadness deep down in them that can only be helped by the love of a sweet puppy and this guy was one of them. He always watches her slyly as he pretends to read his book, smiling when she’s extra cute, which is always.  


Stiles was pretty sure if Book Guy didn’t ask soon, then he would have to offer because everyone deserves that kind of dog love. It should be a basic human right.  
Honestly, Stiles had been planning on making a move right before the weather decided to ruin his week. He had practiced with Scott to make sure it didn’t come off as creep.  


“How about “So I’ve noticed you’ve been checking out my dog” and then I’ll wink.”  


Scott looked at him for a moment then said, “Don’t do that. Do not ever wink at strangers.”  
He’d figured out exactly what to say, suppressed the urge to wink, make finger guns, or any other weird gesture, and he was ready. But, when Stiles had opened his front door that morning, the rain was coming down in sheets and he knew his plan was put on hold.  


On hold until now, that is. Except that not only was he running late, but hadn’t even practiced. He was sure to try to throw in a fist bump or something even more awkward.  
So, tomorrow. Tomorrow, their whirlwind romance would start. Book Guy would be wooed beyond measure when Stiles delivered the cool yet romantic, “Do you want to pet her?” He would kneel down and pet her. He would fall in love with Francis. He would look up at Stiles, and fall in love again. They’d be dating in a week, married in a month, happily ever after. Stiles daydreamed about their wedding as he left his apartment and walked the block and half to the park.  


The fantasy was pretty intoxicating because it kept up their entire half loop of the dog path that it took to get to ‘their’ bench. Just as he was reaching it, he’d just begun think about telling their grandchildren the story of how they met. He could see Book Guy sitting there, reading something that he couldn’t quite make out. Stiles pulled out Fran’s water cup, filled it at the fountain next to the bench and put it down for her. He perched on the edge of the bench, watching Francis pant and gulp as if she’d never drank water before. It was very dramatic, which didn’t surprise him.  


As he smiled fondly down at her, he saw a long shadow being cast right in front of them. When Stiles looked up, he he was blinded for a moment. There, in all his glory, was Book Guy, backlit by the bright warm sun like he was some god emerging from Mt. Olympus. Stiles was dumbfounded. Not immediately, but eventual he was able to sit up straight and make eye contact. Book Guy looked nervous, stiff even. How so much scruff and muscle could be nervous about anything, Stiles didn’t know.  


“Can I pet her?”  


Stiles was at a loss. He stole his line. He stole his moment. He was going to have to rethink his entire imaginary future with him because Book Guy stole his line.  


“Or, no. Sorry.”  
Stiles was taking so long to process that Book Guy was even talking to him that he started to walk away, looking even more embarrassed. “Stiles!” he nearly shouted, startling Book Guy. He turned around with a questioning look and the hint of a smile. “Sorry?” he asked.  


“My name is Stiles. This is Fran. Francis. Baby if you’re feeling especially referential,” he gestured loosely to Francis who was sitting next to his leg, patiently waiting for Stiles to pull his foot out of his mouth. “You can absolutely pet her,” he said. “You look like you could use some puppy love,” Book Guy had turned and was taking the few steps back. He was smiling as he reached out to run his hand along Fran’s head, scratching behind her ear as she leaned into his touch.  


“Thanks. I think.”  


“I just mean everyone should be able to pet dogs all the time. It should be a right, or a law or something.”  


“Derek. By the way.” Stiles looked at him for a moment before he realized he had just introduced himself.  
“Derek.” Stiles repeated. “Nice to meet you Derek” He stuck out his hand. Derek took it. Is this even really happening right now? Stiles thought to himself. He was almost positive that he’d never held a more lovely hand. He let go, before he made a fool of himself.  


Derek chuckled under his breath, knelt down and ran his hand down Fran’s back this time. Fran was in heaven. So was Stiles.  


“I have a tennis ball, if you want to play with her for a minute?” Stiles asked hopefully, staring at Book Guy as Derek stared down at Francis. “If you aren’t busy, that is.” he said quickly  


At this, Derek looked up at him with a smile a bit brighter than before.  


“Yeah. I’d really like that.”  


“Awesome!” he grinned, as he reached into his pocket for the tennis ball that brings with them on every walk. Except the walks that they’re running late on.  


“Shit! No. I have to go. I’m late, I’m so sorry.” Stiles stood up much more quickly that either of them expected and almost knocked Derek over. Stiles picked up Fran’s cup and dumped the remaining slobbery mess into the grass and wiped his wet hands against the sides of his pants. Derek had stood up and was straightening the hem of his shirt when Stiles was was turning in his spot to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything. “ Well, thanks. Sorry to have kept you.” Derek said quietly, looking like Stiles had just turned down his invitation to the homecoming dance. Derek was turning to leave when Stiles blurted out, “Wait.” He looked at him uncertainly, eyebrows knitted together, waiting for Stiles to talk.  


“Look I see you every morning. I know that you are half in love with my dog. What if I left half an hour earlier tomorrow? We could meet, you could get some quality animal time, I can actually have time to sit and relax. It’s a win-win. If I’m not dead tired, anyway.” Stiles realized he was probably talking more than was necessary and more than he had time for, but he had just put himself out there with a guy he’s been crushing on for weeks now, and that is worth a little lateness, as far as he was concerned.  
Stiles felt like he had butterflies and about 5 bricks sitting in his stomach at the same time. He continued to look at his face, but this guy was unreadable.  
Derek looked at him, slowly turned back and nodded with the smallest smile on his lips.  


“I’d really like that,” he said as he put one hand in his pocket.  


“Ok. Awesome. So. Tomorrow?” he said as he pulled Fran from her seated position and started taking steps backwards towards his apartment. Somehow, Stiles had turned 4 words into 4 complete sentences. But that didn’t matter. He was in shock. He said yes. He said he’d really like that. Not just that he’d like it, but he’d really like it. Oh, he was so in. This was their meet-cute moment. He started to turn away as he saw Derek nod and smile. Stiles was smiling ear to ear. Francis didn’t seem to care either way.  


“ It’s a date.” Derek said. And then he winked. Derek had just winked at him and Stiles had honest to god, swooned. He felt like he’d just jumped off a cliff. Stiles caught the slightest hint of a blush as Derek turned away. Scott had never been more wrong about anything than he had about throwing in a wink.

67 Years Later

“That is how I wooed your Grandpa. He never stood a chance. ” Stiles looked down at 3 of his grandchildren all sitting at his feet listening intently to his story.  


“And you lived happily ever after?” one of the little ones, Laura, asked, looking up at her Papa with big eyes.  
Stiles looked over the children, towards his husband as Derek bounced the baby on his knee in the kitchen with their daughter, Claudia. The baby giggled, making Derek’s smile even wider as he looked down at his grandson.  


“We sure did, kiddo.” he said, smiling.


End file.
